Lost Memories
by Bloody Satisfaction
Summary: This is my first attempt at a actual fanfic. It's basically leaves off after TMR, it deals with Evelyn O'Connell's childhood and tells of a new ancient myth, can you solve the puzzle?
1. Default Chapter

The Mummy [Returns]  
Lost Memories  
  
_There's an ancient myth told by Arab storytellers that has been passed down from generation from generation. All beings are looking for the chance to gain immortality and the chance to live forever and become invincible but none have succeeded in doing so. It's said that there is an amulet that doesn't look like an amulet that holds the key to immortality and invincibility but none have found the way to unlock it's mysteries…_  
  
" Please daddy, finish the story," Young Evelyn Carnahan pleaded as her farther sat up from his place on her bedside.   
  
" I'm sorry my sweet but if I am supposed to get up early tomorrow morning I must go to sleep now," Howard Carnahan replied as he walked over to his daughter to place a kiss on her forehead.  
  
" Do you and mummy really have to go?"  
  
" I'm afraid so but don't you worry will be back within a month's time."  
  
" That seems so long. I'll miss you too much," Evelyn said as she sat up in bed, hazel brown eyes glossy from tears that dared to force their way down her face. The young girl's farther knelt down beside the bedside and wiped away that stray tear that streamed down Evelyn's face.   
  
" I have a present for you," Howard blurted out trying to change the subject as Evelyn immediately perked up at the word present such as any 7 year old would do.  
  
Howard Carnahan then took out a small box from his pocket tied with a blue ribbon and handed it to Evelyn. The young girl overjoyed with excitement took the box and untied the ribbon then lifted the box lid to reveal a golden locket strung along a golden chain. Howard picked up the locket and hooked it around Evelyn's neck.  
  
" I found this necklace on one of the digs your mother and I went on. And--- look inside," Howard said opening the locket and turning it so Evelyn could see inside the locket.  
  
" It's a picture of your mother and I so you'll always have us near."  
Evelyn wrapped her arms around her father's neck and clung tightly,  
  
" Please don't go."  
  
" I have too but if you ever get lonely for us just open that locket," Howard said placing one more kiss on his beloved daughter's forehead before walking out of the room and into the dimly lit hallway disappearing from sight.  
****  
  



	2. Lost Memories-- Part 2

Rick O'Connell was seated across from his lovely wife and his son all seated around a rectangular oak table.   
  
" Evy?" Rick said as he started at his wife, brow furrowed.  
  
Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell fiddled with the golden locket dangling from her neck as she started off in a daze. She was immediatly brought back to reality when she heard her husband's voice ring out to her.  
  
" Hm?"   
  
" There you are. You went off in one of those dazes again Evy," Rick said with concern in his voice. Lately Evy had been going off into another world it seemed completly shut out from the world around her. Rick of course, grew concerned the first time it happened since the last time she started having visions, as Evy called it, they found out that Evy was the reincarnated Princess Nefertiti and Rick was a warrior of God.  
  
" I did? Oh, I'm sorry. It's the same vision over and over again. It's as if I'm reliving parts of my childhood," Evy stated as she remised over the recent vision.  
  
" Dreams I don't mind, visions make me a tad bit nervous. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
" I'm fine . . . Yes, I'm fine," Evy said softly as if to reassure herself that was truly fine. She sighed softly, then her eyes locked with his, seeing his concern she said, " I'm fine darling. Perfectly fine."  
  
" As long as you say your fine, I'm fine too, " Rick said placing his strong slightly calused hand due to recent gun handling ontop of her smooth silky hand and rubbed it softly. Meanwhile Alex O'Connell sat there drumbing his fingers atop the oak table. His parents always did this. Whenever something was wrong his dad would go horeic and concerned like while his mother tried to sort everything out. Then, when everything was alright they would go all lovey-dovey on him.  
  
Rick, seeing his son's dislike on the subject his took his free hand and ruffled Alex's hair. Alex couldn't help but chuckle at his father's actions as he batted his hair back in it's proper position.  
  
" Why don't you head up to bed Alex," Evy commented as she stood up from her seat at the table.  
  
" Aww mum, can't I stay up just a little longer?"  
  
" Not buts mister, up to bed with you." Alex then slid off his chair and shuffled towards the door pouting over his defeat. Rick watched as Alex left a big grin set across his face as he turned to Evy and said in a matter of factly tone,  
  
" About time you went to bed too missy." She laughed softly and gave Rick a playfull hit on the shoulder as she passed him by and walked to the main staircase. Before following after Evy he rubbed the spot on his shoulder where she hit, mostly for affect, then followed after her.  


****  


_It's said that the only way to unlock the amulet is that the true owner must slay it's own blood and smear it against the amulet and the anicent writing will then appear....  
_  
" What does the writing say daddy?" The young Evelyn Carnahan questioned as she sat upon her farther's lap.  
  
" Well, my sweet girl it's a mystery. No one has ever been able to find the true owner and in not finding that certin person no person as been able to see the anicent hieroglyphics."  
  
" Are you the true owner daddy?"  
  
" If I was sweet, I would have told you by now." At that moment a tall, slender, shapely women, olive skined, and dark long flowing hair that cascaded down past her shoulders walked in.  
  
" Come Evelyn, it's time to go to sleep," the women said walking over to the two. The women was Evelyn's mother, Mariana Carnahan.  
  
" But mum--- dad was just getting to the part about being the true owner," Evelyn said as she watched her mother hazel brown eyes huge as if to beg to stay up longer.  
  
" Telling that story again, are we? Well, my little desert flower are you the true owner?" Mariana asked pressing a slender finger against Evelyn's nose playfully.  
  
" I don't think so. Are you?"  
  
" Perhaps if you go to sleep you'll find the answer," Mariana suggested taking Evelyn by the hand and leading her out to the main hallway.  
  
" Blow a kiss for daddy." At that command Evelyn placed her small delicate, soft, silken hand to her lips kissing her hand gently then placed her hand palm facing up, and blew gently followed by a soft giggle.   


****  



	3. Lost Memories--Part 3

Evy bolted up right in bed taking long deep breaths of air as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Rick, sleeping beside her being the over protective, cautious man he was woke up at Evy's rustling and turned to turn the light on. As he turned on the light beside the bed he squinted his eyes having not prepared for the sudden blast of light in the room.  
  
Readjusting his vision to get used to the light he turned to look at his wife deep concern placed on his face.  
  
"Another one of those dreams, huh? I think we should start looking into this. You've been waking up like this for the past week."  
  
"Look into it? This is something you can't look into Rick," Evy replied softly still not catching her breath from the recent shock.  
  
"I know but I--I just don't want this to go like last time and end up meeting with our old friends."  
  
"It's not going to go the way it did last because this is in no way related to Egypt. Their childhood memories, memories I would rather forget."  
  
"No . . . no, don't say that baby. Everyone wants to remember their childhood, their parents. I would like to remember more of that," Rick commented pulling Evy into his embrace,  
" you never actually told me much about your childhood, your parents, things along those lines."  
  
"I'd rather keep it that way," she replied her voice content with sadness and hurt. He then pulled her to face him as he pressed his lips against her soft ones. Bringing his arms around her to hold her close to him, feeling the warm vibrance of her in his embrace. He then broke the kiss seeing that bright smile across her richly tanned face, the smile he always loved.  
  
"Why don't you try to go back to sleep hun."  
  
He yawned softly as he nestled his head against hers, closing his eyes and falling back into deep slumber as she followed shortly after.  


****  


"Daddy tell me more stories of Egypt and it's treasures," begged young Evelyn as she walked into the parlor room.  
  
"How 'bout your mother telling you one this time," Howard Carnahan suggested as he looked in his wife's direction giving her a playful grin. Mariana smiled brightly as she pulled Evelyn into her lap.  
  
"Well, I'm not much of a story teller but there is an ancient myth I know of. Many explorers have searched for the book of Amun-Ra. Supposedly it's said that the book contains all the ancient spells and incantations of ancient Egypt," Mariana started as she held her daughter comfortably on her lap.  
  
"It's said that the book is made out of pure gold," Howard commented giving Mariana a know-it-all grin.  
  
"Who's telling the story? You or me?"   
  
"You dear, now go on."  
  
"Well, the book is buried at the base of Anubis in a city called Hamunaptra," Mariana continued.  
  
"Hamunaptra--passageway to the underworld. Said to be cursed."  
  
"Cursed? Why would it be cursed?" Evelyn asked intrigued by the whole story.  
  
"The Tuaregs and the Bedouin believe that Hamunaptra is cursed by a mummy that was buried there thousands of years ago."  
  
"You actually believe that mum?"  
  
"Many who have gone on pursuit of the book of the living never came back alive. So, it could be true."  
  
"If I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe," Evelyn said in a matter-of-fact tone.   
  
"Oh you do, do you?"  
  
"Mum, why didn't you and daddy go in search of the book if it's that valuable?" Evelyn asked changing the subject.  
  
"Even if your father and I love adventure and the chance to discover new things, we sill have a son and daughter to raise."  
  
"When I grow up I want to be a famous explorer and I'll find the book of Amun-Ra for daddy and you," Evelyn declared with a big grin set across her face.  


****


End file.
